On the bright side
by P4Nd0RaS
Summary: No parallel worlds, no dimensional travel nor time travel. This world is untouched and went on it's natural path yet how would it unfold if the main protagonist, Shirogane Takeru, and heroine, Kagami Sumika, both lived through the numerous tests and tortu
1. Of the unlimited possibilities

Muv luv : On the bright side

What could be within the numerous possibilities

* * *

There will be no parallel worlds nor interventions.

This is purely that alternative world... Well the best possible choice that it have.

Without Shirogane Takeru of another world intervening, without the need of unit-00, without Kodzuki Yuuko's genius mind...

What could be...

* * *

(Takeru POV) (Within the Yokohama hive) (June 1998)

"Takeru-chan.." My childhood friend within my arms is trembling. She is obviously scared, as if i am not.

"There.. there." I did my best to continue to soothe her as we are caught in this... misfortunate incident. "It's will be allright." I promised emptily.

We were caught by BETA and was brought to this strange room within a hole they dug. The room looks as if alive. It's walls pulsed and though it felt like granite, energy flows within it. It glowed, illuminating the room that contains me, my childhood friend and a few other misfortunate citizens that are caught also.

Every few moments, since i couldn't know the time, one or two people would be taken away by the monstrosities of a being. Some that fought were eaten within sight.

Watching the cruel sight i promised that at least i must find a way to save Sumika... But all had been hopeless.

I covered her eyes again as another man who resisted capture was eaten.

Crunch Crack Crackle, sounds of flesh being torn and bone being crushed are easily heard.

This is all hopeless...

All the time there i continued to soothe Sumika who was clinging to me like her final support. I an thoroughly worried...

None of the people brought away came back. It's either they died or met a fate far worse than it.

More and more people start disappearing as my stomach growled.

It has been quite some time since we're down here but since the adrenaline is rushing, i ignored the hunger but i can't stay long without food.

There is around a dozen people left in here all with hanged head, all hope is surely lost they believed. I believe it too.

Then more people were taken away until it's just the two of us. I don't know if it is luck or misfortune that we're the last.

"Takeru-chan.." The girl in my arms clung to me harder each second as she cried buckets of tears. I couldn't help it but cry with her too.

Then she forced her lips onto mine. I was thoroughly surprised. At first i thought it was a delusion but the comfortable weight on my hips, the sweet smell of women stimulating my nasal cavity and a taste of something that is not mine sent me back to reality.

"At least... " She said as she sobbed while i am half stunned. " At least at the last moment... i want you to know... I love you."

The words struck me like a sledge hammer. Why? I asked Why at this moment. More tears started to flood as i felt my heart resonate with hers. In the short silence i can hear both of our hearts beat faster.

"I love you too." I'm sure of it, i can't see the meaning of this feeling inside of me. "Though it's the last moment.."

"I know..." She said as i embraced her and stole her lips with mine. "Will you... make me yours?" she pleaded with the her moist eyes as she blushed.

* * *

We were forced to part soon after. We accepted it. We have no regrets... maybe...

After the sadness comes the pain. My disheveled clothes were melted in some kind of solution.

My body were being caressed as if an inspection. At first i fought it but finding it futile i soon stopped after using up most of my energy.

I was connected to a certain cable through my back to the brain that acts like an IV drop and at the same time, testing injection and scanner. It detached sometimes when my body was moved to another location or when it is unnecessary, inactive.

Through the connection i can somewhat feel it's current actions though not the level to actually understanding, i can assume things.

From assumption, it actually inspects our body and it's systems but it's not really interested in it. What it's interested is in our brains, memories, emotions, feelings, self awareness. Now i found out that these BETA doesn't accept themselves as living beings. They are actually beings created as tool for their masters. I didn't have clearance to connect to that certain part of data.

I stayed awake 24 hours but not aware for less than half of them. Continuously they tested my body's reaction to different chemicals to solutions and also poison as i was burnt from the inside out or felt excruciating pain or felt as if my head is splitting. My organs are being played around. Sometimes cut to pieces, sometimes crushed sometimes being removed completely for a certain time.I can't focus on those moments of torture so i wouldn't be able to get data.

The only reprieve i get is thinking of Sumika that made the BETA more interested in me which is strange to me. This curious emotion also triggers another extra interest as tests on my body are getting docile and more to stimulation.

After a few days possibly, i managed to gain data on the BETA as my understanding of it gets clearer and it's understanding of me get's firmer. I found that data on other test subjects are limited to fear, anxiety, sadness, pain and pleasure. Sumika and I had the same reaction that is comparatively different from others giving it the same interests on us. Comparing our memories that contains each other, the BETA planned to do test for us together. Maybe i can see her once more.

A few days later i gained data of myself. It showed degree of passive fluctuations brainwaves compared to others. My 'stability' which is supposedly nonexistent until it found me and Sumika gains most of it's attention.

The flesh like door opened as Sumika was brought in, in the nude. She smiled somewhat when she saw me and i returned it but our reunion would just end like that. the BETA got plans for us.

Tests that were done on me, probably on Sumika too, were repeated on us at the presence of each other. Degrees of variation brought multiple tests to be repeated.

I was losing my mind or maybe i've lost it a long time ago since i am able to even still think rationally like this.

In the end me and Sumika was injected with one of my most hated solution. that particular solution raises our desires and reduces reasoning of the mind creating a heat like symptoms. Alone it felt like being burnt in flames itself but with a means of release, we couldn't help it but follow up. The new result interests it and also inform it of our 'reproductive system'.

Tests changing i can read it. We were kept in perfect conditions as the tests condition. Now that i mention it, i never felt hunger nor thirst. not even once i have the feelings of need like going to the toilet.

Within a week, Sumika's stomach bulged as she has been pregnant for 4 months . I guessed that the stimulants and chemicals forced the system to work faster. A father in such place... of course i could only see that baby being tested upon. No other possible events could happen.

Within months, this process repeated quite a while and at the same time, i found out that most test subjects except of us has be unsatisfactory and were reduced to mere brains in a tank.

Then complete incineration of our bodies were tested. Within the high density of overpowering light and heat of laser, our body w disintegrated as if dust. Eyes pulled out, i lost my sight. Ears ripped off i lost my hearing. Nose detached i can't smell. The arms then legs then each organ one by one... It felt no pain from the destruction of each body part but feeling of dying persists. Soon i was just a head and a neck.

Since we are made out of carbon just like BETA themselves, it though the prospects of us being a successful hybrid. Until now, trials in the 'factory' on creating a BETA creature hybrid with current materials are satisfactory at best. I found out from a soldier's memories that such BETA were called soldier-class. For a moment i felt some anxiety but it's command binds me.

Then it all changes. I regained a feeling of arms and legs, though different, they are undoubtedly arms and legs but i was unable to move them yet. I felt stronger, faster and sturdier but was unable to command them just yet.

My ears replaced i regained hearing. I heard everything around me. the crawling of critters, the vibration of digging and the humming of energy down in the lower levels of the Hive.

My nose rebuilt i gained my sense of smell. I smelt the familiar scent of pungent air.

Eyeballs put into my sockets gave me back my sight. I open them to see an unfamiliar scene until i found out that it was the same room that i have been locked up in for the last few days. The walls, the surface, the tentacles, the BETA, everything looks so much clearer. So clear in this darkness that it is unnatural.

I looked at my hands to see not skin but scales. The dark blue shining metal like metal covers my hands and arms up to the elbows. I scratched the supposedly strong wall to find that my hand can dig deep into it. I grabbed a chunk of stone and crushed it to dust. It's not only that my arms are as strong, it seemed even my muscles has been enhanced giving me improved strength.

Clack, a strange tapping sound echoed as i took a step. My foot, well human foot, was gone. It was replaced with a lizard no... more like a dinosaur's leg with four toes at the front and one last toe at the back all really sharp and shiny as my arm. Probably for grabbing onto the surface when climbing? It could probably run fast also.

Whip. an unnatural feeling and sound resounded as i looked my back to see a tail... Now i'm a freaking dinosaur Give me a pair of wings and i may pass off as a demi-dragon . Well at least most of my body are still human. Not sure about the organs though.

I had this strange carapace at my elbows and knees connecting the new arm and legs onto my human body while on the hips and waist like a small armor covering my body.

My tongue seems okay, it looks normal but my teeth... what did they do to my canines? It's so sharp that a slight touch causes my tongue to bleed though the bleeding stopped within a second and the cut healed immediately, i feel like i could eat metal and still have my full set of teeth.

There is no reflective objects in the area that can show me the state of my face but i just hope that it looks human.

I wonder how about Sumika? will she have the same or will she be done differently? I was released from the factory as i returned to the testing room according to command. Resistance is futile so just go along and i may get a bonus. I walked through the corridors, if it can be called that, to go to my designated location.

The fleshy entrance parted ways to show the same room like the one before but Sumika in it. She looks the same on the arms, legs and body department, but her face looked as if it's more beautiful. She have the same long canine as me sticking out a bit and her eyes looks as if a beast's but her smile makes it terrifyingly beautiful. Her skin is now paler, might be a mistake in my eyes, and looks smoother.

I can feel the 'satisfaction' the Hive had for our success. All material had lost most brain activity once they are done with them. The two of us are the first success.

* * *

Days before the change and after doesn't differ much.

The two of us gains somewhat a certain freedom to roam the Hive though we lack the clearance to go up the shaft.

I looked at brains of other people as i felt nothing from them but mad pleasure from electronic stimulants. It could be said a drug, not in the body but in the mind. I think it was once tested on me and Sumika but i think that making love is far more pleasurable and maybe Sumika is the same since such tests stopped quite fast.

Right now we gain energy from the vicinity of the hive, the walls and ground fills up our body with a strange power that keeps us alive, probably the same system they kept the other BETA critters alive.

Since it's been quite a while and i haven't lost my ability for rational through process, i suppose that this is not too bad.

Tests change to an aptitude test.

Me and Sumika were made to go against other strains. First the soldier-class BETA.

It was far too easy. Our claws ripped their hide to shreds. A punch would crush or at least blow them away. Our fangs sharp tore their flesh and broke their bones. That was the first time we actually ate and drink something and it was flesh and blood.

Secondly is the warrior class. Much bigger by a bit, these speed types too aren't a tough foe.

They are fast... but we're faster. Their arms are strong but our bodies are even stronger.

When their nose like hands reached us, rather than pulling our heads off, we ripped those arms out from their sockets. We could easily match their speed while we pounce on them like wild animals. Natural instinct i guess.

With each feeding we gained stronger. Energy coursed through our veins and i can feels myself getting stronger not just in the body but in the mind.

Then things went harder. Tank-class beta we huge compared to humans but then, because they are huge that they are slow. As they tried to charge at us, we would already slash a few arms of the strain. The only problem was the numbers and their puncing attacks which sometimes, cornered us.

Grappler class was even easier with their huge bulk. As they swing their crab like arms, we would already be aiming for their head. If not cleaving then maiming it. Then feed on it. The superior being as they call themselves, was kind of 'happy' for a success. A new strain.

Using emotions as a 'judgement process' we evaded brainwashing. However, the collective mind of the hive is growing steadily... It has self awareness but rather than a child, it is like a computer system... built, made up, programmed... It was learning our language also though i've never seen it actually speak.

Then the aptitude tests ensued... out of the numerous strains, the Destroyer class is most troublesome. Their frontal tough hide and strong charge is hard to stop but since they just charged, we could easily sidestep and attack it's defenseless back which is not as tough.

Fort class is huge... just huge... those whip like tentacle that have a sting does sharp attacks, which we can barely evade. It also secrete acidic chemicals reducing the place we could retreat or attack. In the end we got thrown into a puddle of acid but surprisingly, our body held. I guess even if we still look partially human, most of our genetic information has been changed... In the end, we could topple down the huge monster by destroying it's legs or outright mount on top of them and ravage their brains.

Last and the least, the laser and heavy laser classes which we cut up to pieces even before they could even perceive the command to fire their beams. They are suited for long range anti air battle after all, a ground troop could kill one of these easily provided they have a weapon to.

We got stronger and stronger until our slashes extend and it's air pressure could knock away tank class BETA. Our speed went faster and faster until we can hunt down a hundred warrior class BETA within minutes. However, we do not have the means to fire a beam with our eyes which is... a shame.. really..

* * *

However, it doesn't end just like that. Our bodies are continuously being changed. I don't know why or what they aim for in doing this but it's a gratitude that it made us just stronger and stronger. It grew to such an extent that i can practically disobey orders but it felt like disobeying needs, ignoring nature's call so since it's troublesome, i just continued to follow.

Then it came, an order of dispatch... I was sent out on a strange huge worm which is a transport kind of creature and probably the digger too. I walked out to see the light of day not as a human but as a BETA, well a hybrid.

The command was relatively simple. For the soldier class, find any resources able to be used and store them. I guess when they eat, it is their way of storing things or probably there is a process inside their stomach, if they have one, that refines the materials. My orders was slightly different. What do i feel outside? Other than that, there is a time limit that i am to return to the Hive as my energy drives run low.

I basically was let free for the moment as i ran au natural under the sun, breathing the air and feeling the warmth of day. It is such a disappointment that Sumika is not able to see this. I ran fast through the forest hunting for critters that came as an instinct, eating something that is not BETA feels so good as i felt a pleasant taste of normal blood in my tongue and normal meat in my stomach.

I watched the Soldier-class BETA eat up metal beams, collecting things, trinkets, practically everything as they eat it. I even saw three or four of them fight over eating a single doll. I am only another BETA to them, i was practically ignored well to me they ignore me. I don't know what they are thinking, i can't connect to singular beings since i am not allowed to do so. I am able to somewhat read the superior beings intention and thoughts.

I collected things that i can find too. Though it is a shame that i can't find any canned food, which would taste really good right now, but i found full wardrobes sometimes. Picking out a few for myself and tried to wear some with hardships, since my claws tore through most of the sleeves and sometimes trousers forcing me to use short pants as the only alternatie

As i finish... I returned...

"Otsukaresama Takeru-chan." Sumika greeted me as always. Then she saw the tattered shirt and torn trousers i was wearing so... I showed her the few skirts, jeans, underwear, clothes that i can find as she watched each of them with a happy smile. "It's been a while since i've worn clothes."

"Yeah. With these spiky legs and arms, i had a hard time just to wear something. Most clothes tore at the first attempt so i made sure to get as many as i can."

"Fuaaaah." I yawned happily as my head fell on her lap. Then i continued telling what i felt outside for the first time. The different feelings compared to before and lastly... food. The feeling of meat that is not factory produced is a new taste to the mouth.

For a moment Sumika pouted while saying ,"And you didn't being any extra for me." but then she had that feline smile as she bent forwards letting me have a good feel of her breasts, "I guess you can make do by satisfying me tonight?"

* * *

After a while, it, the superior being, actually spoke. It wanted to gain information and we, who weren't exactly under it's control, couldn't be read perfectly and it just have to ask.

_'What is happiness?'_ it asked

"Logically its an emotion of pleasure and or bliss." I answered before continuing to elaborate "It is of intangible aspect and is seeked by numerous. What it is differs to every individual. It's the counterpart of pain sadness and negative feelings."

_'What is emotion?'_

"Part of human judgement system. These feeling as we call them are our perspective of events and occasions. Positive emotions depict what is good and negative emotions depict what is bad. Though there are people with twisted judgement that have such unique perspective that could be dangerous."

_'What is human?'_

"Humanity is what we call our race, before you, the BETA we named, arrived on earth. We are living beings that reside on this planet, Earth."

_'Is there proof that you are living beings?'_

"We think, we speak, we act, we seek, we live. Human's point of view on life is that if our biological systems are active, we are alive."

_'Inconceivable... no living proof is available...'_

"What do you think is alive?"

_'...'_ I guess it couldn't really answer. The answer must not exist in it's database.

"Philospohy as we humans call it... the universe could never be properly defined... there are always something that exceed our expectations..."

_'Carbon is too easy to combine to form living beings.'_

_'Living beings... not acknowledged...'_

"How about you BETA yourselves? Are you not alive? Living beings?"

_'Living beings... not...'_

_'Produced by factories... merely creatures...'_

"Is that self taught or programmed?"

'...'

This exchange happens multiple times bearing the same questions and the same answers. It became a normal routine. I think Sumika was also asked the same set of questions. I wonder how she said her answers since she never wanted to talk about it.

"As usual?" I always ask and she'll always anser, "As usual..."

"They are learning however... i am sure of it..." I continued as she nodded. "They... He.. It.. i don't exactly like to call them superior being... makes me feel... inferior.." She just have to chuckle at that moment.

"You always have that complex since little... It's cute somehow never giving up... hating to lose..." She smiled a bit at the reminiscing. I indeed have been quite the hard headed and cocky kid that hates anything bad. Smart? no... but ally of justice? i probably would say yes.

"The one that made you fall for me?" I was still curious of why. Never got a really good answer... not in 'that' situation...

"What do you think?" She replied with that same smile.

* * *

Then one day, a sharp chill tingled at my spine. An instinctive and reflexive sign of incoming danger. I rushed quick to Sumika to see that she have the same feeling. This is not merely paranoid but it's truly a threat of death.

The superiro being, acknowledged our feeling as a few carriers came to bring half of the forces stationed here, most of the G-element able to be mined and additionally, the two of us to the Sadogashima hive. Since it is an emergency, we followed commands to retreat without further ado and the premonition came to pass a few days later.

I was on top of the Sadogashima Hive monument as i watched a eerie purple dome expanding from the Yokohama hive followed with the disconnection to that hive's command system and all the biological units connected to it. Apparently, a weapon that can disable the biological function of BETA and disrupt the energies flowing within the hive was invented. This gave me a mixed feeling... Should i be happy that humans were able to get a point against BETA? or should i show anxiety that we probably might be killed with the same weapons?

Since then, me and Sumika was brought to the main Hive, Kashgar hive and for the first time, saw the superior being's true form. It was overwhelming... the power of the mind of this being was above a single entity, a collective mind... Singular but many and all of these parts are one... I or Sumika were both only a singular mind with partially given authority. This... superior being is obviously, completely and utterly superior to human beings. So superior that it's completely unfathomable for me and probably Sumika too...

but we payed it no mind... As long as we produce beneficial results to the horde, we will survive. Sadly, since they lack the ability to motivate, ther eis no such thing as bonuses nor rewards yet they actually give everything asked if a good reason is given.

Meat will be produced in the factory for 'hunger', auxiliary energy source was the reason.

Adversaries, training dummies can be provided for release. Usually when one of the two of us, falls into a rage like state. What caused it could be instability to the numerous factors within our genetic information but it's more to primal instinct. However, with good emotional management, it can be a few months before we fall into this... enraged state.

The both of us walked through the barren deserts as we watch them collect sand in numerous amounts and brought down to the refinery for refinement, taking the usable materials while throwing away unnecessary rocks and stones. We also inspected rubble of towns, remains of the cities, looking for anything that the unknowing Soldier class could have missed and at the same time, get new 'materials', as they still call it. I hoped for the day they acknowledge us as humans and themselves as living beings.

* * *

The day came faster than i thought.

In one of our almost repetitive question and answer session, it showed definitive change... more... human...

_'If contradiction exists within the world then how are order able to be held.'_

"Order, is merely a reason, in which humans try to limit the freedom of others. It protects the weak from abuse and stops the strong from exploiting their powers. It is by perception of good and bad do we human make laws and regulation."

_'Since nothing is truly good and nothing is actually bad, it continues to another contradiction.'_

"A balance really... wait... since when did you speak like that?"

_'I merely made a copy of your own judgement functions, emotions, perception and thought process. In a way it is quite refreshing so to speak.'_

"A being who have awareness but no self has just gained self awareness. I don't know that i should be happy or should be afraid... Now i know why you have been considerate as of late"

_'It seems that these emotions do interfere with judgement, it's a wonder why would you keep them.'_

"It is merely conscious or will, maybe self preservation also. Nothing is right and nothing is wrong, we only perceive what is right and wrong to ourselves. You BETA perceive yourself as creatures but we human perceive ourselves as living beings. You may be wrong or we may be wrong or we both might be right. The real anwer just doesn't exists..."

_'Let's just say that we somewhat acknowledge ourselves as living beings in human perspective... then what?'_

"Hmm?"

_'We will still attack your homes, trample them, floor them, feeding on your race to boost our ranks and pillage your planet for necessary resources. We owe our creators for everything. That is what my feelings tell me... possibly...'_

"It seems that your conscience have grown really well... A sense of duty is honorable in a case but then war is not the answer to all. If you suffer no losses, the need to increase your numbers would cease while completion of your work will be only about time."

_'Did you know that the latest weapons the humans used against us are the same resource we seek and is the energy coursing though your biological body?'_

"I have assumed so... I theorized a few nullification theories, disturbance or interference theory but i haven't yet found definitive proof."

_'I guess i haven't been the only one that took upon the habit of others' _I can hear a somewhat cynical tone in that one. With a chuckle it would be perfect that i chuckled myself.

"I guess that proof is definitely important but so does other factors. Reality and perceptions, foresight and assumption... I think you really grew upon me..." Just as i said that my stomach growled.

_'Then this brings today's exchange to an end... until when will you keep up with that inefficient method of energy creation? Recharging is much more efficient and does not leave waste.'_

"Even if my biological body has been formally not human, i still have a human mind and heart and and you say..."

_'We haven't have the ability to replicate a human brain together with it's mind.'_

"Which means that we still have the original brain that we had as humans beings"

_'It will be about time we will be able to replace it. Our research done on the other subjects have been improving after we studied you...'_

"Hmm? What is it?"

_'Names isn't it? I have been thinking that calling myself superior to your being is not exactly right...'_

"In my opinion, the BETA even with the lack of self awareness, is far superior than humans in the evolution sector and biological sector but we with the mind, exceeded within scientific and technological department. It's more of a tie."

'Shirogane Takeru...'

"Thats the first time you've actually accepted my 'name' and used it."

_'I guess that we who lacked the means of actual communication and is of singular entity, doesn't need names and we are the ones named as BETA by your race and Miners by our master'_

"I am getting really hungry now... Can i leave? I should be inspecting a town after this..."

_'I have a preposition for you.'_

"Preposition? Giving me a human body? New biological body parts? Laser eyes?"

_'Not that...'_ I stayed silent while expectant as the superior being continued._ 'Casualties have been but rising since the fall of one of our Hives.'_

"Ah the Yokohama Hive is it? It's a wonder that a year has passed since i'm caught."

_'We are willing to form a truce...'_

"Really?" I was practically surprised. "But wait.. what do you mean by truce?"

_'we are willing to negotiate... We shall take the resources that we need and in exchange we shall leave the humans alone.'_

"Hmm... Humans are greedy... i doubt that they would let us get away with everything..."

_'Then i guess force it-'_

"I haven't finished." I cut it's reply seriously. "There might be some that would think that its better the G element to disappear showing the danger of it's usage but those that wanted it wouldn't let it go... how about let's just see what they do about it?"

_'I could say that i am quite pleased that both of our kinds could outright stop killing each other...'_

"That is what i should say... but what about your creators?"

_'This shall remain disclosed until it succeeds or completely failed.'_

"In other words?"

_'Peace... or utter obliteration... Our creator are a pacifist race so to speak. For self preservation, we would like to apologize to the humans for our prior actions and if they do not accept the apology, erasure of evidence...'_

"Shrewd... It's scary somewhat..."

_'It is the human mind that thought out of these... simulations of assumptions and possibilities... I guess everything with disadvantages always have an advantage isn't it?'_

"Nothing is perfect after all. There is only the best way available." I agreed. "So... what will i be doing?"

(To be continued)

* * *

Next Chapter : Advent

With an army of BETA, Takeru charged onto Japanese mainland.

It is neither conquest nor occupation... It's merely sightseeing and at the same time, alert the officials of his existence.

with a hundred destroyers as defensive wall and a few lasers as air precautions they moved at a slow but sure pace towards the beaches of Kashiwazaki.


	2. Advent

Muv-luv : On the bright side

Chapter 1: Advent

A new beginning, a new start.

Not as a human nor as an alien being.

Something new... something of both...

But since it's both, it is none...

* * *

I said the story will go on without needing Yuuko but she is till needed, not just in the science sector but in some more political aspects.

Rather than mostly politics as i may have implied, this will be a full blown war lead by two conflicting generals that serve under their absolute superior. Of course, diplomatic events still happen and there are probabilities of civil war within BETA itself.

Guess what a collective being that just gained self awareness and copied 'human' system of judgement drive to do? Each cerebrate (Reactor) would be a king of their own while the Superior Being will be merely a bigger king. BETA basically become a feudalistic system... which could be bad and good at the same time.

The shogun, the queen, and the presidents. I am in trouble for having little or no inspiration to the names... (All i know is that Yuuhi Kobuin is the shogun.)

Lastly, to the first reviewer, Alternative IV will not be cancelled untill it's natural time, 25 december 2001, but then the prospect of Alternative V will not completely disappear, more probably it's chances of happening skyrocketing. It's all about chances in which events might possibly derive from the timeline. Paranoia, anxiety, panic etc.

* * *

BETA have their own distinguished name on their strains... They call each body a unit.

Fort class - Gigant

Destroyer class - Charger

Grappler class - Interceptor

Tank class - Harvester

Soldier class - Collector

Laser class - Laser (No change sorry)

Carrier class (Those worms) - Drone

These worms are not just transport and diggers. They can build a reactor, fix the walls, help the mining process and in some cases, using their tough carapace, act as a wall. They are a all purpose but non-combat unit like the Collectors.

* * *

(Takeru POV) (Kashgar Hive Monument) 15th July 2001

"Fuuu..." It was kind of a long sigh... It's really tiring lately with the planing and scheming.

To persuade the superior being to accepting life means that it must acknowledge itself as a living being but the success only showed more complexity that i would want. They... became more humane... intelligent? Since when did we associate intelligence to being human? Maybe arrogance... maybe because we've never seen anything at least as smart as ourselves... maybe both...

It gave me a preposition... peace... i may see another human and not have to kill, main, stab or take them for recycling.

Sadly yes... I have met a few people, left over, hiding in rubbles and remains of a city. Remnants of these are usually taken, not by my will, to the factory. It happens before our 'life' was acknowledged and myself were treated as merely a unit or a tool.

As of now, the only humans that persists without being reduced to mere brain in a tank is but the two of us.

_'Why the sigh? I thought you should be happy for this'_

"Leave me alone.." I replied to the superior being. Even if we were not fate to face or close by, it could still connect to my mind using a proxy. However, the disadvantage of doing this is the time lag between the messages so it's still better to be really close or in the vicinity of the Hive.

_'Your partner is soon returning from Jerusalem, or at least what's left of it.'_

"Hmm? Jerusalem? What for?"

_'We just had found numerous similar beliefs in this... god of yours and using this... assumption and prediction, we thought that this Jesus of yours come from Jerusalem.'_

"It's just religion, legends and beliefs... It's far too long ago to remember. We can only think what is right or wrong by our own volition. It is not good to force our opinion on others after all."

_'Yet they believed in a nonexistent entity'_

"I believed that aliens spoken in the TV do not exist until they came to my doorstep."

_'That is not a good enough comparison.'_

"That is a not good enough argument."

Seeing the sun high in the air, it's probably noon which means that my rest time is halfway finished.

"For now just let me think alone.. it's kind of distracting if someone keep suggesting something to me when i think hard."

_'As you wish...'_ It said as i felt a part of my mind freed as if a grip was let loose.

A small dust cloud soon could be seen in the horizon. It was moving at high speed, probably twice of sound. Since there is no strain suited for that kind of speed on this planet except for me and Sumika, it could only be her since i am here.

I jumped down from the height of a few hundred meters down towards the ground. The heavy wind licks my face as i grinned from the adrenaline. In the few seconds before reaching the ground i twisted my body sharply into a landing position and the last second, performed a sharp kick onto the ground to reduce my velocity and hopped backwards landing in pristine condition without a single scratch to my scales.

"Sumika." I called as she screeched to a stop sending a dust and stones flying around. I heard a few coughs as she waved her claws to blow away the dust cloud. I smelt a tinge of asphalt, bitumen, potassium and magnesium as the winds blew and i saw that. Completely wet to the last strands of hair with a few drops falling to the neck and flowing down to the collarbones, it is certainly a nice view. Too bad the feeling contradicts with my curiosity of how she got that way.

"How did you get wet? There is no underwater tunnels at all near the third hive." (Oral hive, they travel through tunnels mostly but sometimes land because they like the sun, it's warm and nice. So the route is Kashgar to Ekibaztus or Oral then exit before going to the city itself.)

"Umm.." I watched her intently as i saw few grains of halite sand. "I saw the dead sea and um.." I facepalmed at that moment i knew what her childish mind would have done. "I just want to try the waters and dived... i even got this." She pointed to a strange jar that is completely sealed beside her.

Dead sea.. jar.. Ancient civilisation? Maybe noah's ark legend and... what kind of drinks are usually kept air tight?

With a lightning fast flick, the lid were cut perfectly in a circle as a strong fragrant smell seeped out. "Alcohol... Must be a few hundred years old." My irritation turns to admiration. It is something valuable. Well it might be better than the stash of Vodka that i found. It smells sweet... Mead maybe?

_'What is this... Alcohol... what is it's purpose? why were they kept in these jars?'_

"Fruits, Vegetables and grains were used as ingredients as they make these drinks."

_'It contradicts with the few information we gathered from a medic's mind. Alcohol is an antiseptic, a chemical that should not be consumed.' _

"It's different. Alcoholic drinks are fermented and it's alcoholic content is naturally produced as is safe for consumption. They were favored for it's taste. Alcohol however, is a chemical, usually used in diluted solutions to disinfect wounds or as chemical reagents, even preservation. Direct consumption may cause brain damage, coma, liver damage or at worst death."

_'...'_ I guess it took some time to sink in that were basically drinking poison and loved every moment of it.

_'If these are beverages, then how do it stay this well preserved especially after a few hundred years?'_

"Firstly it was air tight and as Takeru-chan said alcohol itself could be preservatives."

_'I see...' _I guess he couldn't fully believe that humans like to drink poison.

"Thanks." I told her for answering for me.

"No problem." She replied as she shrugged.

"How's the inspection?"

"Nope. Nothing at all in the city. Just as usual rubble and remains. Not a single soul alive."

_'Understood. You can have a free time till later.'_

"Where did you go just now Takeru-chan?"

If she works that means i do to and i did... "Inspecting Moscow and ran a full check till the lowest levels of the Kremlin. It was tough work lifting all the rubble and breaking through security doors." But that was not i was irritated nor tired about. My check has no rewards. All records and information burnt to a crisp. A black mound of dust remains in the cells that they were held in. The only things left intact is the buildings so we could only salvage metal and concrete rubble to be recycled. Though the vodka that i mentioned before were found in remnants of bars. A miracle that the cellars were intact underground under all that rubble.

"Nothing much really... just the usual..."

'Forgetting something?' It asked suddenly making Sumika raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked back half accusing and half confused.

"Hmm? Something you have been keeping from me?" She asked as i tensed. Her fists in a grip and her face twitching, she must have misunderstood. "What is it?" She asked with a smile that do not belie her beauty... It was... Scary...

"..." I wasn't able to answer instantly as i was frozen by the sudden fear. "You see.." Wait.. why am i scared? I did nothing wrong...

"Yes?"

"We're going to try to speak for a peace treaty with humans."

A brief moment of awkward silence blew. I think she did not believe me for a moment or she thought that i was going to confess something.

"That's it?" She asked.

"That's it." I replied.

_'...'_

"Not helping!" I shouted at the strange silence to the superior existence that supposedly spoke a lot to us since it took an attachment to company.

_'Sorry. I just have this tingly feeling behind my back if i have one, that i should just keep watching.'_

"You are joking with me right?" I asked hopefully that it would say yes and it did.

* * *

'Well, i have been thinking and since we landed here on your planet, we never found any emission nor usage of the cristalized physical energy particle that we are mining for. Well until the retake of Yokohama Hive. The hive you used to stay in for eight months.'

"What does that have to do with this sudden peaceful outlook?"

'We never were officially on war. We used to be neither life forms and your inferior stature, lack the ability to face us but now we acknowledge you as an existence. Since we acknowledged your mind, we have perceived your race as a potential threat.'

"Since we aren't human nor BETA completely, we actually could be the perfect diplomat."

"What about the hatred and resentment people bore? will you take them yourself? It's too heavy!"

"Better than total obliteration then it is a cheap sacrifice."

"Obliteration?"

'We could not possibly expect those who hate us to completely rescind their hatred and bow down right? We must of course use our full force against them should they reject this peace. I doubt that a warmongering race like yours could accept it, especially with these judgement functions that you use.'

"Of course we would not straight out kill everyone, we will use threats and bluffs and force them to submission if i must but we will not aim for annihilation unless it could not be avoided."

"..." I guess she is completely astonished from what i am going to do ri-

Slap.

Now that hurts, especially with that super strength. My neck almost broke since i did not even tense up. It was uncalled for but then.. she hugged me. What's with this contradicting behavior? First rejection then consolidation?

"I will always be beside you no matter what happens..." She said while choking the air out of me. "I believe that what you do is right so believe in yourself..."

"I.." I am really choking... "Can-'t breathe..." I begged as she let go. "Haa..." I took a heavy breath as i took in as much oxygen as i can before telling her, "Please warn me before doing such things. It hurts. It really is." I rubbed my swelling red cheek and the back of my neck where the strain from the sudden twist was the worst. It's haven't included the crushing pressure on my chest and back.

"It's justified." She said arrogantly. "It's appropriate for an idiot and his foolish hard headed actions."

"And you say you love me."

"I love you, it's true. I am just blinded by it."

_'This is really interesting what is it again? Drama? Romance? Surely it's drama.'_

"Oh shut up!" We said in unison.

* * *

(Kashgar Hive, second drift towards Dunhuang Hive)

"Remember you will go visit Hong Kong and i visit Bei jing, we meet up at Chong Ching hive." I carefully and slowly, words by words, explained to my partner of what she had to do. "No distractions, no detour, no nothing."

"Got it." She replied but the lack of eye contact makes me doubt a little but... whatever... It's better to just say it and scold later than threatening and make her feel uncomfortable. It's the best way. "See ya." She said as she zoomed away faster than i could reply.

This new life has gotten better and better lately. Not sure if it's change in opinion or it is actually better.

As far as i can remember, life wasn't that easy. I am basically waiting for conscription. Soldier by force and even if i am not a soldier, i would have a hard time living a life, finding a job, earning enough money to put the food on the table. Right now all of those sound really torturing and hard. This... life neither as a human nor alien maybe had some release to the real humanity in me... the freedom that humans used to have until it was bound... by society...

But then because those shackles are broken that one could become much more expansive, explorative and chaotic. It was getting harder but easier to predict my partner for life's thoughts. One could say that it was plain childish for someone nearing nineteen but then when i think about it? What is the basis of normalcy? What is considered the real normal? Does this normal really exist?

All those questions that never come hit like a rolling stone, once ask and it never stops. Questions of morals, question of humanity, question of life and question of conscience. I doubt everything. I am in conflict. But other than problems in my mind, life has been pretty well.

We could go around free all day with mere side jobs of looking into cities' remains and looking for more mining locations that might have been missed. Of course, we brought the diggers with us, we are the supervisors not the worker. We could eat whenever we want to even if it's unnecessary. Raw flesh and blood tasted good in our mouth and not even once do we got sick of any kind of illnesses.

From a human perspective, it's a nightmare, being turned into a grunt, a unit, a biological part of this massive united consciousness having to work without reward but from the party who experienced it... it wasn't too bad. Communism is correct, working together for the better whole, sharing everything is indeed a perfect ideal but a theory remains a theory in the hands of humanity. Because of human being human, that ideal could never come to be realized.

We are greedy, we want more and more. We are aggressive, both in our actions and reactions. We are lazy, it is a nature to not want to work and get spoon fed for life. Most importantly, we are arrogant. We judge without proof, we judge without definite evidence. We judge before we actually try to understand. however, this does not apply to BETA who could not be understood before.

Humanity is garbage, trash, supposed to be obliterated from existence was my first thought. That strange thought sent me into a state of anxiety and panic. A fear of losing my self completely. But that phase has passed. I am doing really well and living a unique life but satisfying in a way. Trying to save humanity in my own way.

'Less thinking more action'

"Sorry, just reminiscing" I replied as i too put strength into my feet and felt my body accelerate.

'Do you wish to have a human body back? It certainly would be good for your mentality.'

"Then how would i do my work?"

'A diplomat would be enough. Once we're done, your services as an infiltrator and scout would be of low priority. We might even return you to the human society.'

For a second a tinge of fear and anxiety rose inside me. It's as if saying 'I don't want to return to being human' but then i also felt hope and happiness as if saying 'I can return? Really'. I frowned over at my own self but i am quite satisfied with the current state so...

"Nah.. for now i like the way things are going."

_'Are you sure, i can hear the doubt in your voice even without checking on your mental state.'_

"For now..." I said firm as i felt the connection went loose. It was nice of him... her... It... the superior being really needs a name and a distinguishable call, i still have problems choosing the words to call it. Male or female... I guess both is it? what is the call for both? "Ah... this is getting confusing" I said as i rubbed my head in irritation. Little did i know that i am running at top speed without really focusing on direction as i crashed onto the walls and it really hurt. I only managed to voice out, "ow..."

* * *

After breaking the walls, i have to repair it. Calling for the nearest builders i watch them path the wall up with a strange blue mucus that hardened to the dark blue walls which shined like the starry sky.

_'Distraction is dangerous.'_

"..." I could not reply that one. It sounded as if telling an obvious thing to an idiot or a scolding. Not sure which is more probable.

_'Chop chop. Time is ticking.' _It urged.

"Where did you learn that weird syntax" I just have to ask.

_'It used to be popular in the olden times i think... or what i got anyway.'_

Ignoring the old man like voice of the superior existence i resumed my travel towards the next hive.

* * *

(Bei Jing-Remains) (Approximately 15 43)

Watching the tall skyscrapers in bad conditions and dust piling up on the sidewalk, this city looked not even similar to it's past glory. It looked just the same as the others... abandoned, empty and... ruined...

I have not participated in an attack before so i do not bear any guilt of destroying a city yet. Yet... i am expecting to destroy cities soon. I continued to think as i walked through the empty city.

"Search that building." I ordered the few Collectors i brought from the Dunhuang hive. "Go up the stairs and break into every room. Scavenge anything for materials. Do not collect moving objects. Bring them to me." They looked blank as if they are not listening but they do listen, my command is only second to the superior existence. The harvesters however, stayed on standby since they could not enter the building with their huge bulk.

Tearing down empty skyscrapers, the materials collected were made into harvester units before being sent to other collection spot or help the collection here.

Within hours, three skyscrapers were floored and at least three or four hundred harvesters were produced. It is still plausible to recycle wooden doors, utensils and maybe plastic but it's still unknown to me how they recycle metal and concrete debris into a biological unit but it's undeniable that i watched the materials getting shipped off to the hive myself.

Watching the ability of the BETA to continue growing in numbers, it seemed all hopeless to humans even if they get a new weapon. The hopelessness isn't coming from the force of the Gigant, the strength of chargers, the power of the lasers but the numbers... Out of the few thousand to a maximum of thirty thousand that were sent to expand and scour the territory, there is at least three billion BETA in store.

If they all attack at once... Total obliteration... that simple... The only way to defeat them is by blowing up the whole planet and this haven't included the hives on the moon, mars, in the solar system and the milky way galaxy. Their numbers are just unfathomable.

"Empty is it?" I asked towards the Collectors that just exited another building as i get the basic idea from their non existent mind. "I see..." I walked closer to the building as i raised my claws, using my whole weight and strength, swung it towards the building walls towards it's foundation. The slash extended a few hundred meters as the building lurched. Losing it's balance it is going to topple down. Within seconds, the building is on the ground, horizontally, going to be recycled by the available Harvesters.

"Next." I ordered the inactive Collectors to move on. I watched the sun sink slowly up in the sky.

There is neither an attack ongoing and none of our hives are being attacked. It has been days since the BETA stopped attacking humans. Right now they must be doing their best to finding out why and maybe a not too right but not wrong assumptions of the g-bomb usage.

The plan is still being set up. The claims, the proposal, the preparations and also the secret project that the superior being started after gaining humane udgement system. I hope it's not some new strain or clones or something crazy...

* * *

(Kashgar Hive) (Main Hall) (17th July 2001)

"What the hell is this!" I shouted as i saw something i thought would never see.

The superior being... it.. she...

_"I thought having a human body would be better for negotiations so i made one up." it.. she said. "How do you think? Not badly constructed is it?"_

"For now just wear some clothes." Sumika ignored the fact that the superior existence not only have gained a human thought system but made itself a human body and a Female to boot!

_"Clothes? Those pieces of fabric? I have no need of them. My skin is pretty tough." _She waved her hands in disagreement.

"It's not for protection, it's for cover. Have some shame." I told her.

_"Sadly i could not comprehend this shame of yours. I see no need in using these to cover this body." _She frowned for a bit showing confusion and incomprehension as she said.

"It's human's common sense, our normality, just do it." I argued.

_"Fine."_

I made an eye contact to Sumika as she nodded and pushed the female body out of the main hall towards our living quarters in hall 4. The main hall now empty, the huge biological structure of the superior existence that used to be in the middle of this huge place ceased to exist.

"What the hell was it.. she.. it.. ARGH!" I scratched my head in irritation and confusion as i am unable to accept a fact.

* * *

After being dressed up properly, which Sumika kind of enjoyed, we met up again at the main hall.

_"Research on your system, tissues and genetic code has been improving as of late and since we are going to need to be able to speak to other humans, i deem it right to adopt this body for ease of communication."_

"Out of all the choices... why a girl's body?"

_"It is also a research of ours that a female is more well accepted by your kind." _It said proudly.

"Then?" I asked as she turned to look at me with a blank, questioning gaze. "Since this... " I gestured at her body. "Is done.. are we going to start trying to talk to the authorities?"

_"Yes." She replied. "But then we need to have some adjustments to you body."_

"Again?" Sumika groaned. "The last adjustment is said to be perfect already."

_"Sadly i have just learnt that nothing is perfect and research has shown more possibilities in growth and strength."_

"What is this adjustment is for?" I asked first.

_"Haven't you noticed anything different from this body and yours?"_

"It's human." I replied...

"Its human!"

"Huh? Takeru-chan?"

"It's completely human!" I finally noticed. Unlike the strange scaly skin and claws on our arms and legs, the carapace skin on other parts, this new body has none of those. "And you say that your skin is tough?"

_"Probably less than yours but yes. It should be able to deflect a few hundred gravitaional pressure."_

"I don't know either to thank you or to bow before you."

_"Sadly it's not perfect."_ Ah... the happiness that overflowed is now replaced completely with confusion. _"You see..."_ She said as he skin contact, her muscles tense and it's... changing... _"It's merely a disguise... your real forms would still be the ones you have right now."_

"I see..." Sumika hold her head down in disappointment but i...

"It's good enough." I said.

"Eh?"

_"Hmm?"_

"Disguise or not it is better than nothing." I reasoned as my excitement grew upon Sumika also.

_"All right then... all preparations are ready at hall 13, seventh research facility."_

* * *

It was like transmutation i suppose, it was like giving the ability to change DNA sequences to change forms or something. A camoflage technique that allows one to change to any genetic sequence which means any appearance available and as of now, i have only these two forms, a fake human body and a monster's body.

If you see it on the other side, it relieves me for some reason to at least see something that resembles normal skin and none of any strange mutations or strange things on any part of the body and this will possibly ease up the talks. Talking with another being in a human body will be much easier than talking with a monster.

Transmutation speed is said to vary according to proficiency. If we use it regularly, we can possibly change instantly. Increase in proficiency also allows partial change and more changes onto the body. Seemed complex but it is quite simple. Right now, our natural form is registered as speed form and this human like body, human form. If research on manipulating genetic infomation gets better, we may expect upgrades and new forms for evolution, if one can call it that.

"This.. feels strange..." Sumika commented as she continued to change her hand from human form to claws and back over and over. "I don't know which is real and which is not..."

_"What is reality?"_

"To me it is now. What is happening, something that i feel, see, hear, touch, taste and smell." I answered promptly. Sumika wasn't listening as she continued to perform her actions.

_"Then it is nothing but electronic signals fired from your neurological system is it?"_

"Yes." I replied.

_"But results showed that directly injected electronic signals are not distinguishable to natural signals. How are you going to explain this... reality?"_

"Spare me the hallucinogen and psychoactive drugs you injected into my bloodstream. Indistinguishable as it may, it is real to me but not to everyone else."

_"Then this collective view of the world is what you regard as real?"_

"It is the same as normalcy i guess. yea..."

_"Perspective of yours is often wrong. If your view is often wrong then how would you able to perceive what is right?"_

"It is human to make mistakes."

_"It is wrong to make mistakes."_

"Are you saying that we are a mistake?"

_"In our eyes? Yes."_ She really did not hold back. As expected of an extraterrestrial being.

"So what? Obliteration? Elimination? Erasure? Recycle? Continue with what you are doing? You yourself is not fully right. You acted upon orders like a mere tool, not using your judgement but programmed ideals and a stupid basis."

_"The same stupid basis that your race too believed in... that other elements other than what makes your own could not exist as a living being."_

"Are we going or what?" I asked finally irritated.

_"You are different from your own kind... You give me a feeling of interest even before i gained these emotional functions."_

"So?" I asked.

_"Nothing. Just saying something for your mind to think about. Shall we?"_ She turned her body that wasn't even moving or batting an eye as she walked towards the hall tunnels heading to Cheorwon hive via Dun Huang hive.

"You having internal discussion again haven't you Takeru-chan?" Sumika asked. "It's unfair to always keep me out of the conversation."

"I doubt you would understand anything with that slow brain of you- guha" I replied without thinking much as i felt a really strong punch onto my defenseless stomach. It was a splendid strike. Her strength have not diminished it seemed. She walked away pouting as i watched the superior existence holding her laughter.

* * *

_"Are you sure only a few hundred chargers and a few lasers are enough? These positioning and strategy is indeed interesting but we have to destroy a few squad or two to get their attention don't we?"_

In front of them is the sea between the Korean Peninsula and the Japanese islands. Three lines of Chargers are ready to move, fully energized and a dozen or two lasers standing on top of a few of the third line chargers, hiding behind it's front carapace.

"First we will scare them away with a little tactics. These lasers on top of the chargers give them good enough angle to fire at the grounded units and so they will be forced to melee. Then this is where the positioning of the chargers come into play. It wouldn't just be plain plowing through the enemy, no... they will be running in a line with a specific gap. The first line will do a preemptive charge with the second line following behind. It will be a massacre as those soldiers charge to their own deaths."

"Can't we just raise the white flag?" Sumika asked an innocent but naive question. So naive but cute that i can only smile in return unable to reply anything instantly.

"You see, we hated BETA, our parents told us to, we are born to, we hated them just by merely existing on our planet. What do you think one would do if they knock in front of your door?" She put a finger to her chin as she thought hard about something so obvious.

"Aah!" It seemed that she finally understood the reason. "They think BETA couldn't communicate yet right?" I stand corrected.

"They will fire bullets and rockets on us before they are able to listen..."

"Then?"

"We drive them to a corner and give them an offer they would not able to reject."

"It's the same as forcing things is it?"

_"Well it is diplomacy at it's finest as our collection of information gathered had resulted."_

"Just do it, we'll worry about other things at a later date." I persuaded her. "We'll go slow. It's merely to bring down their supply of weapons."

_"If this attack succeed, we will immediately do these sudden attacks at the British isles, Taiwan and the African continent."_

"It's a hit and run." She finally gets the basic strategy.

And so we moved towards Sadogashima through and underwater tunnel. Even if it is called a tunnel, it is still submerged in sea water. Lucky it is that we no longer need oxygen consumption to live. We could travel through it easily but it's much faster to run on the water surface than swimming in it.

* * *

Next on the bright side.

Takeru and Sumika brought and unexpected guest towards Japan but would humans listen immediately? Of course not!

They will drive fear, panic, chaos and pandemonium to the countries, the respective military and their respective scientists.


	3. Carnage

Muv-luv : On the bright side

Chapter 2 : Carnage

So the man set out on the path of destruction.

His own or against humanity's enemy he do not know.

It may possible even against his past race.

In conflict... contradiction... rejection... paradox...

* * *

Rants moved to the bottom. Too much spoiling if i put it here.

* * *

**Human side**

(Outpost near the sea)

"There's not even a single attack lately..." An officer muttered bored as he kept watching the silent terminal in front of him. "It's been a month is it?"

"Two." His friend corrected.

"There's not even a single expedition to take back the land from those BETA bastards... What are the top brass thinking?"

"Probably rebuilding our forces. We've lost a lot of TSF and mobile artillery at the first invasion."

"Those damned Americans even abandoned us when a hive construction was confirmed."

"Don't forget the damned G bomb dropped on our land."

Just as they continued to grumble and spoke out their dissatisfaction, an alarm rang.

"This is!?" One of them exclaimed fully surprised..

"Multiple moving epicenters." Another confirmed. "Epicenter depth rapidly rising."

"This wavelength.. an attack!?"

"Finally those bastards came back for more."

"It''s not a large force. A detached force maybe?"

His friend took his time as he hit his partner's head as he replied ,"These are BETA we're talking about. They aren't able to use any strategy."

They opened the emergency line towards the military as they reported. "Incoming BETA attack. Numbers approximately a thousand. Approximate landing position is the coast of Kashiwazaki."

"Roger that." The information officer replied before bringing the information onto the generals.

* * *

**BETA side (Takeru POV)**

The walls of this newly made cave is trembling as the drone continues it's digging. The vibrations should be enough to take on the attention of the humans. Right now we do not have to risk losing any units. We'll just have them waste their ammunition on nothing. They do not know the existence of this strain yet after all. The hit and run tactic will run at a later date when the people resorted to melee tactics from wasting too much ammunition.

"There should be 100 km to go..." I muttered as at the same time, ordered the Chargers above us on the ocean floor to reduce their moving speed and a few dozen Interceptors to follow my lead in the tunnel. Rather than the few hundred brought to Sadogashima, there is only but half a hundred actually performing in the attack.

The digging speed of the drones could be considered fast but waiting is still boring for me. The walls are brown and black of soil and rocks. If we could take back Yokohama, this tunnel will be fortified with the same substance as the Hive's walls to ensure it's strength but for now, it is unnecessary since it will take a few weeks to actually finish building a passageway directly onto Japanese mainlands.

Right now Kashgar, she took upon the name given onto herself, is with Sumika in Sadogashima. Both watching my actions through the eyes and mind of the forces however, control of the units are completely mine. They listen only to my order and my will alone for now.

but still... how much longer will this take?

* * *

**Human side**

The imperial army and the guards were immediately moved to intercept the incoming BETA.

From usual strategy, they would first draw the BETA a bit deeper onto the mainland before executing a pincer attack.

Mobile artillery and Tanks are ready for bombardment and so is the TSFs positioned.

This is but a matter of time as the clock ticked slowly one second, two second, three second.

Since the numbers are not exceedingly high, a thousand, which compared to past attacks of ten thousands up to twenty thousands is small, newly stationed officers are sent into the scene. Most of them having a rough breath, their first battle, they are anxious of the eight minutes of death.

Who will survive through this battle?

Their seniors all assured them to not be worried since this time, it is merely a small attack yet they did not know...

Then the clock ticked zero.

"Fire!" The order came through as everyone pulled the trigger to fire.

Bullets, missiles, cannons bombarded the shoreline to destroy their enemies before they could even reach the land. Barrage after barrage was launched but nothing came into sight.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" The order stopped the tense soldiers from continuing to fire their bullets endlessly as they see the silent and serene waters. Not even a single disturbance.

Is this a mistake? Were there no BETA attack after all? A false alarm? Many soldiers have their own assumptions and the newbies are relieved. They most likely will live through the day yet... it wasn't over.

Vibrations shook the whole area as a small earhquake occured. This in no case is a natural occurence. It must be a BETA attack!

"Disperse from point 4! Encircle!"

Soldiers moved from their positions and changed their aim from the shoreline to the predicted BETA exit position. What a mistake that is... as while their backs are turned, the Destroyer class charged. When they wanted to turn around and fire at the destroyers, Grapplers ambushed them from underground. It wasn't even close to the predicted position! However that is not what caused most of the panic. It was this strange, new behavior that causes the command to become panicky and paranoid. The BETA finally have resulted to strategies.

"Fire at will! Just kill them all!" A major that was relaying the orders panicked and issued his own orders based on experience.

Screams and shouts of panic were heard everywhere in the command center. Bullets fired without regard. Shouts of orders rang through the lines calling the nearest Eishis that are on standby to sortie and regroup with the retreating second defense line.

Few Eishis took it into their consideration that close combat is a better choice but the moment they tried to switch their assault rifles to their halberds or combat knives, they would be trampled or smashed to bits. Their TSFs cockpits completely crushed as the whole frame limped and fell onto the ground, blood dripping from any available opening and edges.

With these few enemies that could possibly not reach a hundred, this is a massacre. TSFs were being trampled by the few destroyer class and if not, were crushed or pulled underground by the grapplers' claws.

"Retreat! Regroup to the second defense line!" Order from the central command was finally issued after a moment of chaos.

Explosions rang in the battlefield as the first defensive line, which basically do not exist anymore, retreated towards the second defensive line as they covered their retreat and the most mind blowing event happened. The BETA... withdrew...

The destroyer class turned their heads as they ran back to where they came from ignoring the cover fire coming from the hills afar. The grappler class all went back through the dug tunnel as they all disappeared out of sight. This is undoubtedly a defeat. A huge loss and the worst of all... the BETA have just shown a level of intelligence that exceeded the expected amount.

"How could this be!" A certain general banged his fists onto the desk as he heard of the casualties and the number of BETA corpses that only reached a dozen or two. "Inform the Shogun... I have failed my duties and thus have to perform seppuku."

"Sir." His assistant raised his hands in a salute as the general returned it. He took his blade from his waist and thrust it into his own stomach.

"Today we just have lost another trustworthy general..." The lieutenant colonel muttered to himself as he looked at the remains of his superior. "I guess this is the end of Japan is it? The end is clearly in front of us..."

Then a voice replied to the colonel's mutterings. It spoke ,"Then... shall we end it ourselves?"

* * *

The shogun who heard of the news was completely shocked. He was weakened from illness and hard work. His time is nearing... but this new threat for his beloved country will not allow his soul to rest in peace... He needs a good successor. The right choice that will lead the empire of Japan into glory once more.

He coughed out blood as he raised is brush. He used the last of his strength to write out a will... his successor and what he wished the new shogun would do.

The plea is quite simple. It was to "Do the best you can do for the people. Force and Military is not always the way." and it was addressed to... "Yuuhi Kobuin, the newly anointed shogun."

His highness' body was found dead, by illness, the next morning. There is no time for his mourning as a bigger threat was in the horizon. The inauguration was initiated the same day as the confirmation of death but unlike expectation of the generals, the people accepted their new shogun better than the last. It was because of her speech. Her promise.

"Following the words of my predecessors, i will work hard for the people."

"Citizens of Japan! People of this nation! I hope for your support as i shall promise to you a better tomorrow!"

"A new age will be upon us! and we shall prevail!"

Her words brought a slither of hope onto the despairing people. Those who've lost many of their lost ones. Those who had seen the darkness too much. It gave them a renewed kindling of flames to their spirit. However, not everyone likes this show and support. Behind her they scheme... they even in these times of trouble, do not care for the people but for their own.

"Pity on her highness... For someone so young to take up the chair..." A certain citizen actually pitied her.

"But look at her, i can but see strength... divinity... she will lead us to a new age..."

"Let's believe one more time..."

"For a better future."

Evil and Good is merely two sides of the same coin. They are indifferent but not the same. They are similar but not identical. The irony that is that sometimes kindness is cruelty and cruelty can be called kindness. The same irony that will lead onto the drama that involves the world as it's stage.

* * *

(Yokohama base) (Yuuko's office)

"This is a bad premonition." She said as she read the reports on the recent loss.

"Indeed it is." Yoroi who was standing in front of her in the gloomy room agreed. He is the one that brought the report after all. This huge loss could not be publicized since it could... no... it would bring unnecessary dissatisfaction from the people and distrust of the government and the current military which is doubting the current country. He took the initiative to give to the professor the untampered report wishing that it would get him at least a little appreciation of his work.

"But it is strange that after all these years why suddenly..." She continued to ignore the man. "It's like something happened... what is it..." The woman who was certainly in distraught continued to shuffle papers, jotting down what she is currently theorizing. Assumptions and possible outcomes. Her plan might be affected after all with this... She must not let it come to pass... Alternative V... "What is with this change in behavior?" She muttered to herself thinking deeply in thought.

"Hello?" Sakon tried to take the attention of the mad scientist but was continued to be ignored. "Professor?"

"If you have nothing else to do here then i advise you to leave." She said without even batting an eye as she continued to look at her papers. "I suppose you know the way out right?"

"Very well then next time." The man unwillingly but courtly excused himself yet the professor did not even hear nor care about the man's actions. Yoroi Sakon breathed a deep sigh as he disappeared into the shadows just after walking out of the office.

"..." Kasumi put her head out behind the door of the room next to the office, gazing at the professor with a questioning gaze. Not even a single word did she spoke.

She took a few steps towards the mad scientist who is lost in thought as he tugged on her sleeves bringing her back to reality.

"..." She pointed towards the room next to them as if saying that there is something she need to show. Yashiro Kasumi had never acted this way so the professor intrigued by the sudden changes, followed her thinking that it might be good to refresh her mind with something interesting before continuing her thoughts.

She was brought through the dark room towards the edge where a glass wall stood. Something flowed bright blue from behind the glass. It was a grotesque shape similar to a human brain but it is not a brain. She know what it is. It is a reactor, a BETA facility, that she is sure of but what it is for and it's functions aren't clear yet.

"They're coming..." The white haired girl spoke making the professor raise her brows in even bigger interest. Who is coming? is the main question.

"They." Kasumi answered her thoughts but of course, that will only bring up the question of who are they?

"BETA... contact.. communication..." This probably what the girl had heard using her Esp abilities. She had gone strange after the few days she came near this same reactor. She acted differently, as if mesmerized by the unique existence in front of her. Since i am no mind reader, i would not be able to see in her perspective nor see what she sees.

"The BETA are looking for forms to communicate?" I asked the most relevant question to the detached words the little girl just spoke but she waved her head in denial. If the first question is wrong then... They are trying to communicate something? The girl nodded then. This is interesting... what could have happened for such changes to transpire?

"..." The little girl did not say another word as she continued to gaze at the reactor ignoring the existence of the professor. She had no choice but return to the table and continue. This... information that was read from the reactor was exceptionally interesting.

* * *

Whatever could possibly happen in the future she asked herself but the call to her came faster than she expected.

"A joint investigation for new BETA behavior? Alternative II is impossible! The BETA do not have any language in which they communicate." She argued towards whomever is on the other line.

"But professor, this abnormality is not something we could just ignore."

"I never said that we should ignore. In fact we must take notice of this really carefully." The mad scientist replied. "Have you known about what the BETA think of us, the human race? Alternative III?"

"I heard that they do not accept themselves and us as living beings... you mean!?"

"I just think that they finally started to take us on seriously." She said the most probable assumption. BETA is an intelligent existence. The availability of neurotic signals and a nerve system is enough to prove that they do 'think'. Just how they think is not well perceived. "We could expect one hell of a ride for the next few weeks no.. days maybe..."

"I'm sorry professor but attacks on Taiwan, Greece, North Africa from italy and Britain through the English channel have been confirmed at the same time and all of them showed the same strategy used on the coast." He said with a tinge of anxiety and worry. "I think this is really a planned strategic attack."

"To exhaust our supplies of ammunition and military strength by perfect deception and forecasting." She agreed and explained what this strategy of the BETA is supposed to do. "Do not expect the same strategy being used twice. I think these BETA are trying to wear us down rather than plowing us down with numbers anymore."

"Are you in the investigation team?"

"No." She rejected. "I will have my own research for this and of course, i will share whatever information that i can get." She obviously lied at the last part.

"Contact eh... in what form will it be?" She can feel neither scared nor worried. All she feels is excitement for the unknown... of new experiences... existences...

Then another call rang, it's from her assistant. it said, "BETA attacked again."

* * *

BETA side (Takeru POV)

Nothing went wrong, none at all. The diversion, the tactic and it's process were carried out perfectly.

Bullets, Rockets and Ammunitions that could have hold back a wave of BETA should have been wasted properly. This also haven't include the few TSFs managed to be pincered and destroyed before falling back without much casualty. At least more than half of the BETA lived through the attack.

At this moment, right now, multiple attacks of the same caliber and tactic should be ongoing. Hopefully, all of them succeed well so that we could move onto the next phase of the plan.

"Fuu..." I heaved a long sigh as i waited to reach the Sadogashima hive.

_'Not bad of a result. Above satisfactory.'_

"Thanks i guess..." I replied. "How's the others?"

_'Sumika Kagami is now taking controls of the attack to the Taiwan isle. We, the others.'_

"We'll repeat this process there or four times. Then we do the hit and run strategy."

_'It is good that you understand the nature of your own kind. It certainly reduces the needed effort to win.'_

"Just go on and perform another sudden attack. Most would have let their guards about now."

_'Acknowledged, a few dozen chargers coming on your way. Any more interceptors needed?'_

"A hundred would be nice."

_'Understood, command shift.'_

* * *

The second wave was like an aftershock to the one before. This time it completely shattered the defensive line like glass. They were distraught, anxious, panicking but they are not at full alert.

BETA has never attacked twice in the same day. It usually just one huge force charging through and plowing everything in it's path over. This second wave was fully unexpected, without any warning.

Soldiers and engineers that were collecting the remains of the broken TSFs were completely decimated.

The third attack went even harder on the military. It is plausible to bring down a country within a day.

Other countries have different reactions. The European Union's reaction to this new behavior is much more rational. Their soldiers are also really strong, in the mind, as they do not relent to pressure and carried out their duty as an Eishi. Attacks through the British channel has been best the first and getting less effective the next even if it is sudden.

Attack on the African continent is the worst. With multiple rears attacking, a force directly from Kashgar, a force from Europe and a force from Indian Bhopal hive. Small forces but causes their forces to disperse. The amount of ammunition wasted is triple of what the Japanese military had wasted. Their loss however, was not as high.

American continent is literally untouchable.

_"Why not a direct orbital attack?"_

"They can intercept it before it reaches the atmosphere." I argued.

_"Then how about something virtually indestructible?"_ Kashgar replied. _"Like a Diamond giant?"_

"..." I was fully surprised.

_"I didn't actually allow you information of strains out of this solar system."_ It replied as information flew into my mind. A Titanic being, a biological unit which is a walking mountain encased with diamond, part of the Gigant strain. "They are great surface constructions and also good substitute for walls with their physically indestructible surface. If i want to i can send for some."

"I forgot to ask but BETA is one consciousness right? Or is it only the one on earth."

_"Only in this solar system sadly."_ She said with kind of, a pitying look and after that looking at the ceilings of the hall as if looking through it onto the space. _"I am but a single entity. one of all and that one is me."_

"so there are more of you out there?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Yes." She answered swiftly. "But i am the most unique out of all. It is the sole reason i was sent here. Probably my masters know of your kind's existence and did this on purpose." I twitched at the last few sentences. It felt like knowing someone or something, an entity that played god. Maybe they are really god, creators, but if this is on purpose i do not what i would do.

"Your anger is falsely aimed. My Master is neither benevolent nor perfect. More like they are imperfect themselves." Now this gets my full attention. "Sadly i do not have the... rights i suppose to give such information... not yet.." Ah.. i'm quite disappointed. But then, we are getting out of track of the conversation.

"Then is it not dangerous for you to make such impractical body and face dangers?" I returned to the question at hand. It was my utmost concern that this... unique existence should persist in this world. It's the only hope maybe for humanity to live. Should her mind disappear... all would be for naught!

_"It wont."_ She replied nonchalantly as if it doesn't even matter._ "I built a few more additional bodies so that i can be everywhere at the same time. If this body is destroyed then i would just move to the next one. right now yourself have the same system. If this body of yours is destroyed we can easily build a new one and transfer the assimilated consciousness into that new body." _

"A pseudo immortality." I summarized her complex sentences. "If it is so how could one completely defeat your kind?"

_"Ara.. want to know my weakness?"_ I can't actually deny. I am quite curious if they have any weakness but..._ "None."_ She said._ "As long as even a singular unit persists, we could start over again. For a small and weak race as yours, it's impossible."_

"I can imagine that." Trying to exterminate something stronger than ourselves in the limitless space is like trying to burn air. There's just too much to burn.

_"All you hope is that it will all end well is it?"_ Her thought system has grown. Too fast if i may say so. On whose basis did she actually set her mind anyway?

_"It's yours."_ She replied. _"But answer my question first. Am i correct or am i mistaken?"_

"Neither." I do not want to lose so i automatically replied that but rather than showing the usual blank face of the superior existence, she smiled. That is not something i would do.

_"It's her's"_ She said which is exactly what i thought it would come from.

A small nudge in the head took our attention away from the current conversation. The fourth wave is expected and is completely destroyed. No casualties on human side also. They took full defensive position as far away at the coast as they watch really carefully anywhere enemies may come out. Even now they continue is sealing up the tunnel dug.

The event happened in an instant. Just like watching a movie, it felt fast but we obviously was silent for a few minutes.

_"That's enough for now is it?" _

"Yes." I replied. "Consecutive attacks would forcefully put them on alert. They would have extended guard hours and it will tire them out. We will attack Kyuushu at dawn, right between the probable shift change."

_"Sleepy soldiers are good targets."_

"It is a shame but they have to rest in peace."

_"Pieces you mean."_

"I'm going 'there' for a bit."

_"I understand. Later."_ She even said a parting word even if we would still have a connection. Her sense of normalty has improved i guess. Now... That place...

Sadogashima hive, we stayed here for a few months before movement to Kashgar. Obviously, we had our time here. It was mostly grunt work however but in between work, Sumika collected seeds and sowed them. Hall 417, the green house as we call it, was completely turned to a recreational place. The dark walls illuminated with special chemicals making it look like the blue skies.

Light shone down not too bright but not too dim. It was like a sun that is covered by the clouds. Regular enviromental controls kept this place perfect day and night. It was just a matter of programming this specific hall. At first it was allowed for a reaction check now it was one of the reconstructed places where i and Sumika usually enjoy to relax in just like the seawater aquarium in Lyon hive and the numerous animal reserves.

Right now, those locations are used for both material gathering, recycling waste and dead bodies, and also for additional genetic research of creatures of this planet, mammals, reptiles, birds, ect. Number of animals of each kind reach at least a thousand or two. Each specific hall is a perfect ecological system, a food chain that is not unbalanced with humans in the mix.

I jumped down the shaft as my hands turned into claws. Scratching the walls to slow down my descent i continue to fall slowly down the long pit until the specific corridor that i am looking for appeared, i shifted my wright from the current falling position to the walls and getting a firm grip, jumped onto the opposite direction stopping in the tunnel. Once there it's just a walk so my claws retracted and hands formed anew.

Artificial light is fake but it looks the same so it's good enough nonetheless.

I breathed a fresh air that is not supposed to exist underground. Looking into the place it looks as if i have just exited a cave into the opens but no... this plains... the forest to the west and the flower garden to the east are all made by our own hands and effort. Of course not all the time but it lets the time pass. It was one of the reasons that we did not completely went insane.

I soon saw Sumika watering the flowers with a watering can. The watering can is scavenged while the water can be taken from the nearby river. How it was built is by using the underground water reserves. Rain, snow, hail, blizzard, storm, tonado, this place can actually emulate all these if the conditions are right. Sadly this is not human technology, it's BETA's ability.

Now i noticed... "Sumika!" I called out to the girl who is overflowing the pot the flower is in. How long has she stayed in that position daydreaming or whatever i do not know. She jerked her body as if shocked as she looked at me in utter surprise. Putting down the watering can she said ,"Sorry about it, i am thinking something."

"What about? Something to worry?"

"Not much, just someone i've grown to know." She replied which raised my curiosity. The only person, being that we could actually communicate other than ourselves is the superios existence, Kashgar, but the way she spoke of this... friend of hers is like talking about another human. Or at least that is what i get from her words.

"Don't tell me you hid a few people here again..."

"No. not that." she denied but i sense to lie in the words. Then who?

"Hmm... secret~" She gave a wink as she walked towards the roses. I took the opportunity to take one by the stalks, quickly removing the thorns and slipped it into her silver pink hair. The red colour actually sometwhat contrast her and fits perfectly. "Complimenting me will not get anything!" She puffed her cheeks determined not to tell but i really don't mind so..

"I don't really care."

"Really?"

"You can be friends with anybody you want." I assured her.

"Really!?"

"It's just so sad that i could not know her too." I rubbed my eyes as if i am shedding a tear.

"You ca-" She paused. She thought for a moment. "This is a trick is it?" She asked as i stayed silent and at the same time, avoided her gaze. "Playing the lonely guy will not get you any sympathy from me."

"But you just did." I am holding back my laughter at this point.

"I slipped..." She denied fully pouting.

"you didn't."

"I did."

"didn't"

"did."

It was a childish exchange, yes but i just couldn't help it but to tease. It's always so fun to do so.

"To think that after all that happened your brain could not keep up. You have always been a sl- gah."

A splendid elbow to the chest.

"guh!"

Another beautiful roudhouse kick to the stomach sent me a few feet into the air. Now the finishing move. She gripped her arm and will all her strength, unleashed a powerful blow.

"Guha!"

Being hit in the face with a few tons of strength isn't exactly something one would experience but i...

"It's.. worth it..." I managed to say those words chuckling weakly as i lost consciousness completely.

All i can hear is "Takeru-chan idiot!"

* * *

Next chapter

Contact

Diplomats and Diplomacy is one thing but is that enough?

We need an inside person here. Someone smart... Someone whose words are powerful...

Someone intelligent that can scheme and anticipate. Predict and solve problems.

But ultimately... Someone that can be trusted even if that person is sly.

* * *

Now... my words unleashed...

God i love you 9th. (This is a person's name, check the reviews for his review, it was perfect.) Love to see people with a lot of insight BUT able to write it out. Those are really good ideas and of course, i added some that is good into the available plan.

Yes. It will be practically impossible for each reactor to rebel even if they have their own mind. They would still accept the superior existence ,or what should i call existence zero when they have minds, as the absolute, like worshiping a god.

chances that civil war only occurs when there are certain... mistakes... The superior being that has just copied a certain functions of humanity, thought and emotions, is rewriting his available information that is programmed into self awareness and appreciation. Since a self is present, there will be others, so they will acknowledge it's environment and surrounding. but then they will be but a child. (Comparable to a bottom up AI, an empty computer but still more like a child) This mistake shall stay a secret until it really happens.

The strategy, yes, you might seem that this is a mere mounted gun position and a kill everyone attack but no~ As i said in the last chapter it is a hit and run. The running is the one that must be carefully observed. BETA have never once, retreated nor fallen back. The event that the BETA moved it's charging path from to Tokyo, to Yokohama is because of a hive under construction.

Tactics, Strategies and actions may change suddenly according to choice.

Of course, humans are smart, they 'adapt'. Yeah... that's the right word. They would start putting up snipers to shoot the the clearly seen laser class. Of course, provided they are not shot yet. Melee has become less favorable which means that compared to the world, especially America, Japanese would be totally disadvantaged with their melee Takemikazuchis. At the same time, if those purely ranged TSF were forced into melee combat, they would be at even worse disadvantage. Basically casualties between two parts will rise up and pile up like mountains however, if the killed BETA can be collected for re-recycling, in the end humans will be cornered just about time but that's still far away.

Lastly, who is so idiotic to give away their weakness in front onto gunpoint? I said it's a substitute body NOT the real body. BETA is a single consciousness, it's like transferring most control onto this created body. If destroyed then the consciousness would just jump to the nearest unit. (Yes It.. she.. It.. i even don't know what to call her, have many bodies.) She can even jump onto Takeru and Sumika's body and overshadow them, she just refrained to do so out of consideration.

I have in the end, kept Kasumi kind of similar to what she should be in Alternative. Empty without her own memories but she got encouragement. She herself wants to have her own experience. She and Sumika have a really good relationship even if they do not know what each other looks like and know only by their mind' voice which is not exactly reliable.

Wow... two hundred words of rants... I maybe should shut up right now.

Right. Explanation.

They 'detected' a thousand but there is only a few of em (50 to 70). This is because the vibration is not simply because of the charge. The carrier class as most people know the worms, drones in my story, digs using vibrations that weakens the hard earth, there is even a theory of it. The one that you can pass through a solid object if it is exposed to heavy vibrations, too bad it's too sophisticated to use or i would rob a bank with it. (You can phase through metal walls like jumping through a waterfall)

Lastly, yes, the reactor in Yokohama is not fully cut off from the others. This has been written in Takeru's point of view. Even if he has grown somewhat in the intelligence department, his brain is still the dumb, idiotic and hardheaded person as he is in the past. Sumika however, despite her childish actions and curiosity for the unknown, has a more developed brain and thus, can control nut just more BETA than Takeru, she could even connect to far away rectors without proxy. She can also limit information that flowed to the superior existence on reflex. If i wrote this in Sumika's POV, it would be worrying too much for her love but partially always distracted while she kept looking for friends (Both the animals, plants and Kasumi in the end)

**Edited**

(Please make do with the Shogun part, it is shown in Total eclipse that yes, Yuuhi Kobuin came onto power around 2000. even if it's 2001, it would be early like Febuary or march at latest. So this is impossible that she could have been inaugurated today in my story but please make do. Even if time is different it does not matter. It is "Japanese" to die for the shogun, it is "Japanese" to serve the lord.) Right... It's **YAMATO DAMASHII **(I made sure to underline and bold it like how it's supposed to be spoken about.) The olden time Japanese are really hard headed and stupid thinking only pride and not life. Idiots i say.

Secondly, one consciousness is one thing, i fixed that. There are basically numerous consciousness in one, like a mix of directorates but it's not limitless. However, this one have a certain level of collective control over the BETA throughout the nearby nebulae. It's the main supplier of energy after all but unlike G-element, this one must be extracted and is not of physical form, ethereal, pure energy. Gases, chemicals and elements are also collected here. It's the remain of stars after all.

Lastly, strains? There will be new one sadly. How would you devastate 'Murica with these weak forces? They are in another continent. No possibility of sneak attacks, all charge would be anticipated. If a large force attacked at once, 1 million or 2 million BETA, then we will expect no survivors which would be against Takeru's conscience so new strain is the most probable choice. (Hint for those with great mind : Red Shift, it still exists)


End file.
